


rumors

by Rouzhi_Fans_HP



Series: he'll be waiting. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Patch up them wounds, Pepper Potts didn't happen, well maybe comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouzhi_Fans_HP/pseuds/Rouzhi_Fans_HP
Summary: Tony is dead. Tony is dead. Tony is dead.It's all Peter could and couldn't think about.Rumors are that he's still alive. But they are just rumors to ones who watched him die.





	rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I was so hurt after End Game and had to get the feelings out. 
> 
> Peter comes back :D aaannnnd Tony fucking dies :(
> 
> Bucky comes back :D Steve literally time traveled and got really old and just LEFT BUCKY THERE :C
> 
> Natasha dies an unreversable death D:
> 
> And there is almost ZERO thorki moments. 
> 
> You can see why I am upset :(((
> 
> But enjoyyyyy Imma patch up those feelings ;)

It just didn’t sink in yet. Peter lived numbly, his days at school was just hours of sitting, walking, sitting, and walking again. He only shoves food into his mouth under aunt May’s worried stares. He wakes up feeling drained in the morning, but can never sleep at night. Sometimes he vomits up the only food he is eating. He often forgets why he was like this, but all the conversations around him seemed to be around the one thing his mind always wanted to forget. 

 

“Tony Stark is dead?” 

 

“I heard it was a rumor!”

 

“Nah, the news of his death was broadcasted in every single TV channel there is.”

 

"Peter, you worked for him, right? Is it a rumor?"

 

 

Peter wanted to believe it was a rumor. He wanted Tony by his side again, but nothing could change the empty beeps echoing when Peter tried to call Mr. Stark’s phone. Peter spent all his free time searching up conspiracy theories that Tony Stark was still alive, but Peter was there. Peter saw it happen. Peter was at the funeral. Peter could sometimes feel Tony’s arms around him at night but it ended up being the blanket that got twisted in restless sleep. 

 

Peter was aching inside out. Mourning and mourning his dead lover and mentor. 

 

*flashback*

 

_“Peter? Peter!” He heard a call and a knock from outside his quarters._

 

_Peter groaned as he dragged himself up and came to the door. He rarely got sick after becoming spiderman but today he was feeling feverish._

 

_Peter opened the door to see Mr. Stark dressed in a crisp formal suit that looked expensive as hell. The suit complemented Mr. Stark appearance perfectly, making him look even more handsome and smart as usual._

 

_This made Peter become hyper-aware of his state of slight undress—All he was wearing was some sleeping boxers. His face felt even more feverish than it already did._

 

_“Peter, are you all right?” Mr. Stark asked as Peter was just standing there gaping at him. His eyes raked over Peter’s body for just a second before focusing on Peter’s brown eyes again._

 

_“Yeah, Mr. Stark, I just have a cold,” Peter said awkwardly._

 

_“I just decided to check on you since you weren’t at the meeting this morning.”_

 

_“The meeting? Oh, shit…the meeting!” Peter has forgotten all about the meeting._

 

_“It’s okay boy, you look like you could really use some rest. I’ll send a doctor or something this afternoon. I’ll bring you some lunch in a sec.” Mr. Stark as leaving already._

 

_“Mr. Stark I’m fine, I’ll go grab some food myself after I get dressed,” Peter said._

 

_“You stay in this room and lay down. No leaving. I’ll bring you everything you need. You’re fevering up.” Tony said looking very serious and closed the door._

 

_Peter was left feeling embarrassed and slightly fuzzy on the inside._

 

_*back to present*_

 

Tony always took care of Peter so well in every single way. Tony didn’t like to admit it, but he had searched up at least twenty articles on how to care for sick teenagers when Peter got sick. 

 

Peter smiled fondly at the memories. Feeling so crushed that he would never feel Tony’s caress again in a very long time.

 

*flashback*

 

_“Mr. Stark?” Peter was surprised to Tony Stark sitting on the cozy sofa in Peter’s headquarters._

 

_“Peter.” Tony has been drinking, Peter saw a bottle of liquor and two small cups on the small table next to Tony. One was full, probably for Peter, the other was half empty._

 

_Peter knew what Mr. Stark wanted. It was what he wanted as well. Peter stepped closer and downed the full cup on the table. The alcohol burned as it trickled down his throat. He stared at Mr. Stark right in the eye and leaned in to kiss him. It was a quick, hesitant kiss. Peter pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing, but Tony pulled him down again onto his lap to lock their lips in another kiss._

 

_“Mr…Mr. Stark.” Peter gasped as they broke away for a breath._

 

_“It’s Tony, Peter, call me Tony.”_

 

_The rest of the night was forgotten after a few more burning drinks._

 

*back to present*

 

Peter cried in distress as he remembered all the nights he spent with Tony one by one. Those nights were gone for sure, Peter does not know what purpose he lives to bring. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciateddd~~~


End file.
